


Almost Gone

by janajee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janajee/pseuds/janajee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's been left behind again.</p>
<p>Major Spoilers for Season 03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Gone

Six months is a long time for Molly Hooper.

Not as long as two years, of course, but still, six months is a long time. He did not even say goodbye to her. Not that he actually did say goodbye when he had the chance before, rr rather he did, in his own way. It was a swift, short expression of gratitude, and then returning a copy of the keys for her apartment. Copies that she did not give to him. In fact, she didn't even know how he got those or that he was even using her bedroom as his "bolt-house" in the first place.

As with everything, Molly never really recieved the whole picture when it came to Sherlock Holmes.

Even now, she did not find out this information from him. It was a stroke of luck that she even found at all. She had been to Baker Street to deliver some severed toes and fingers, as per the deportee's request only to find an empty apartment. It was Mrs. Hudson who revealed to Molly that Sherlock's being deported that very day.

Was she upset? Of course Molly was upset. She thought they had gone past this. That they had a reached point in their relationship... relationship? Should she be calling this that? Maybe a professional relationship? Maybe... where they respected each other, told each other things, where one can expect to deliver severed toes and fingers and not find out that the other is being deported for six months to who knows where!

However, Sherlock will always be Sherlock, after all.

What more can Molly truly expect?

She goes back to Barts, back to her work but Molly cannot help but be distracted with her memories. She remembers seeing him for the first time in two years. She turned around and he was there, with his smug smirk and popped-up collar. She remembers when he had sent her a message to drop by 221B. She had arrived and had asked her out to solve crimes with him, a day that was... well it was a lovely day. She remembered John's wedding, and she remembered Tom.

And that's when she stopped reminiscing. If she continued, she would remember Sherlock bursting in when he wasn't wanted. She would remember the fights and the break-up. She would remember the tears and most of all, she would remember the anger and the slaps. The last she'd truly talked to him, she had slapped him silly.

And now, well now, he was gone again.

She shakes off the feeling of frustration that creeped up on her again and decides to actually try harder to focus on her work. It really should not be that hard. There was a grand pile of things that needed to be done, paperwork that needed to be completed. There was not enough time to think about her memories. Enough time for that later, she guesses.

She's left the telly on, as background noise mostly, so that she won't find herself lost in her thoughts. It helps her focus, that background noise does. She was not paying attention when it started cackling. It was a small set, and it happens all the time. It was only when it started repeating "Did you miss me?" again and again did she look up to see what was going on. That's when she wished she'd never left the telly on.

"Miss me?" were the words on the screen accompanied by a face she thought she'd never see again.

Yet there he was, all smug and grinning up at her, asking her again and again if she had missed him. Her heart squeezed up, thoughts of Sherlock's deportation pushed back into her mind. Was she scared? Of course Molly Hooper was scared of James Moriarty. However, it was more than that. All of the thoughts that she had had of him, all of the things that she tried to move past from, all of it came tumbling right back.

She remembered how they met. Office romance was what she told Sherlock. She didn't mean to, but she knew that deep down she started it to make the consulting detective jealous. Of course it did not work. Why would Sherlock ever be jealous of anyone dating her? But as time passed, she had to admit she slowly forgot about making the detective jealous but just started to enjoy Jim's company. That is, until Jim lied to her.

_No, not Jim from IT, but James Moriarty, Consulting Criminal._

She would never tell anyone but until she saw Jim's--  _James Moriarty's--_ body on the slab, did she truly,  _truly_ , believe everything that Sherlock had told her. That he had meant to harm everyone and anyone that Sherlock came in contact with. Before that, she had entertained the notion that maybe Moriarty had shows her his true self.

But of course all was of it was a lie.

And now she remembered how she had helped Sherlock two years ago to fake his death, and Moriarty was back, then he too knew of that. James Moriarty was not a forgiving man and he was also not a very kind one at that. She was saved from his wrath because he did not think her important then. That is what she kept telling herself, because the alternative could not be possible, no matter how much she feels that he might care for her. Now that he knows, it was only a matter of time before he comes for her, and  _he will come for her._

So of course Molly was afraid.

"Are you well?"

It was his voice that broke her out of reverie. She did not know how long he had been standing there. She also did not know how long she had been standing in her office, staring at the face of a man she was deathly afraid of. What she did know was that though James Moriarty, Jim from IT-- her Jim-- may be back, but so was Sherlock Holmes.

"Molly, are you well?" he repeated, with more urgency.

"Of course not, you dolt," Molly snapped, "I thought you were gone!"

"Almost."

**Author's Note:**

> This was to answer a prompt by a good friend of mine on tumblr who asked for: Molly’s reaction to when Sherlock comes back after almost being deported.
> 
> I played around with it loosely, and I got this?


End file.
